kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 15
Chapter 4: Dragon Season Scene 14: Sewers Levi Gastonne had managed to escape through the sewers and miraculously navigated his way though with no further encounters, emerging at the Lightsinger Theater is a high-end establishment located in the Castle Ward. Scene 15: Lightsinger Theater Levi Gastonne met with Mirt and gave him the Acolyte of Bane's staff as part payment for his tuition fee loans to attend The Sacred Order of Knowledges Mystical and Arcane (aka Magic University). Scene 16: Religious District (Dawic) Meanwhile as Scenes 14 and 15 play out the rest of the adventurers have made their escape from the Castle Ward unpursued and sought shelter from The Shadow by entering an unusually active church (considering it was late at night), the priests greeting them were worshippers of Lathander. High Dawnlord]] The party walk into a sermon about Rebirth and Redemption being given by a Lathanderite High Dawnlord. "The subject is that of rebirth and redemption, as advertised in the sendings and notices. The Morninglord represents and stands for such. Any are subject to it, none are beyond Lathander's light and mercy." Swayed by the sermon Mike, Matt and Lee no longer feel the desire to kill (as per the curse placed on them in TGAT: Session 13). Mike and Matt decide to become a worshippers of Lathander in order to atone for their murderous past, and do so by confessing their past deeds to the High Dawnlord who touches them with his Wand of the Dawn, both harming them with holy damage and at the same time healing them with positive energy. With the coming of the dawn, the entire congregation is ushered outside to better witness the rising of the sun. After a number of songs and prayer, combined with offerings of food, the churchgoers slowly disperse to continue the remainder of their day. ]] Scene 17: Trollskull Manor The party reconvene at their tavern and spend two weeks recovering from their battle wounds with the Banites and The Shadow, they also restock, repair armour and buy new masterwork weapons. During this time Levi Gastonne is able to attune to the Stone of Golorr and it begins to speak to him explaining to him that he is actually an aboleth named Golorr, transformed by magic into an object. Golorr tells him the where Lord Neverember's secret vault is located. It also shares that three keys are needed to open the vault. Scene 18: The Brandath Family Mausoleum The Stone of Golorr has revealed that the Vault of Dragons lies beneath the Brandath family mausoleum in the City of the Dead. The characters are unlikely to know it, but the Brandath family is an old one. Lord Dagult Neverember married into it for its wealth, and Lady Brandath gave birth to his son, Renaer. It's a dark irony that Neverember entrusted the location of his embezzled gold to his dead wife's family. Renaer Neverember would be horrified but not surprised to learn the truth. The cemetery is buried in snow, and though some visitors are drawn to its scenic beauty even in winter, the blizzard keeps most of them away. The crumbling mausoleum is sealed tight, and the name BRANDATH is etched above its entrance. Large elm and birch trees grow around the structure, sheltering it as best they can with their leafless boughs. The largest tree growing in front of the entrance is a treant. It awakens when one or more creatures approach the entrance and growls, "Only those of Brandath blood are welcome here! Begone!" The treant is particularly surly, it being winter and all. They party ask Renaer to admit them to the Brandath family mausoleum, he agrees to do so. Because the treant can sense that Renaer has Brandath blood in his veins, it allows him and those he calls his friends to enter unmolested, and says to Renaer in passing, "Your mother was a lovely person.". The stone double door to the mausoleum is locked, put is picked by Lewis who makes a successful DC 15 Dexterity check using thieves' tools. Inside, a family emblem is emblazoned on the floor between four ostentatious marble coffins. The coffins, engraved with the names of those interred within, contain nothing but dust and bones. ] Lewis steps inside and triggers a glyph of warding spell that has been cast on the first step leading down to the underground level, set to trigger when a humanoid creature passes over the step. The glyph can't be spotted unless the dust on the floor is cleared away by a gust of wind spell or some other means. Once the dust is swept aside, a character who searches the stairs notices the glyph with a successful DC 15 Intelligence (Investigation) check. If the glyph is triggered, it erupts with magical fire in a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on it. The fire spreads around corners. Each creature in the area must make a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw, taking 22 (5d8) fire damage on a failed saving throw, or half as much damage on a successful one. The glyph disappears after it is triggered. Uld's Resting Place This crypt contains the shattered bones of Uld Brandath, a Dawician magister who died in a freak accident decades ago. (A gargoyle broke off the corner of a government building and fell on Uld, crushing him.) Guarding his remains are six crawling claws made from the hands of murderers who were sentenced to death by Uld. These undead hands spring out and attack when the lid is lifted or shoved aside. 's headband of intellect (+4)]] Treasure. Lying amid the bones is Uld's headband of intellect (+4), which Lewis retrieves once the crawling claws are dealt with. ]] Path to the Vault Standing near the collapsed eastern end of the underground level Gorog Un-Fallas discovers an illusion that conceals an intact, 10-foot-wide passageway that slopes down. The characters walk right through the illusion, which has no substance. The tunnel wends downward for several hundred feet, gradually widening to 20 feet where it ends at the doors to the Vault of Dragons. A 20-foot-high, 20-foot-wide stone corridor ends before an adamantine double door bearing Dwarvish runes. The doors have neither handles nor hinges. The writing on them reads: "THE THREE KEYS. BRING THEM FORTH." The Stone of Golorr tells them the keys they need are as follows: Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Dragon Heist Category:Session Category:Magic Item